A graphics interchange format (GIF) file provides a format for storing images. Images stored in a GIF file are read and displayed on a screen one after another in loop, so as to form a simple looped animation. Some image-based websites provide various GIF files stored on their servers for users to look up and view. Currently, a GIF file may be generated in the following manner. A user may use an application program for generating a GIF file by inputting images in the application program.
A GIF file may be played for a very short time, e.g., several seconds, which highly requires continuity between the images. Therefore, content of images that form the GIF file needs to be highly related. Usually, only one or two objects may move in a playing image of the GIF file, and the scene in the images remains the same.
When an application program is used to combine multiple images to form a GIF file, a user may input an image much different from an adjacent image. Consequently, when playing the images in the GIF file, non-related images may be played continuously and a jump in content between adjacent images may occur.